


Dream

by MONOINK



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst, DanPlan - Freeform, Gay, Hosuh Lee - Freeform, M/M, Stephen Ng - Freeform, sorry in advance, this might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK
Summary: Hosuh and Stephen decided to go on a date
Relationships: Hosuh Lee - Relationship, Stephen Ng - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Dream

Hosuh opens his eyes. And sees a white wall. He gets up. Turning his head to a noise. He sees Stephen.  
“I got you coffee,” Stephen says  
“Oh, thanks, Stephen.” Hosuh says. Hosuh does not know a single thing about what happened yesterday. He was clueless.  
Sensing his confusion, Stephen explains, “ You hit your head pretty bad when you went through that pole. Idiot.”  
Explains why Stephen is so nice suddenly. Hosuh thought  
“Hey, get ready, were going to go at 10:00 am.”  
“Why so early?” Hosuh says  
“We need to live the full day!” Stephen says.  
They get ready and go to the Bun cafe to eat some breakfast. They both get pastries.  
“I love your eyes,” Stephen says, looking into them.  
“Pff, why the romance?” Hosuh asked  
“ Cause I love my boo,” Stephen says nonchalantly.  
“Man its a drag that I can’t remember a thing,” Hosuh says. He then looks at a blue mocking bird and something occurs.  
It was him, laying in a hospital bed with IV bags. Feeling weak he looks at the same bird in the window.  
“Hosuh?” Stephen says, snapping Hosuh out of his daydream.  
“Yeah?” Hosuh asks  
“We were talking about the mall,” Stephen says  
“Well, let’s go then,” Hosuh says

They went into the Kokoro mall. Stephen and Hosuh enter a clothing store.  
“Pick whatever you want,” Stephen says  
“Ok, I guess,”Hosuh replies. Having an unnerving feeling on Stephen’s niceness  
It was like he pitied him.  
He was picking up a shirt when he sees an old man.  
Hosuh was in his room again, looking at a clock. Struggling to stay awake for his friends. He then looks to the hall and sees a sick, old man.  
Hosuh, snaps out of the dream when Stephen shows him two couple shirts that were an Angel and a Demon.  
“You’ll get the Angel and I get the Demon.” Stephen declares.  
“No, I get the Demon and you get an Angel so we can belong to eachother. “  
“Alright, love,” Stephen says, blushing

When they were crossing the road Hosuh saw a car drive past them. Another flashback  
He knows what happened now.  
They get to a hill and got to see the sunset.  
“ Ok, tomorrow we-” Stephen this is not real.” Hosuh interrupted  
“ Hosuh, what are you talking about. You’re here so it is real.” Stephen interjects  
“I know what happened to me.” Hosuh deadpans  
“Hosuh, you don’t have to go! We can be here and be together.” He begs  
“I can’t, you’ll be stuck too,” Hosuh says  
“I DON’T CARE, AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU!” Stephen wails as he starts sobbing.  
Hosuh brings Stephen’s head to his chest.  
“See you in another dream.”

Stephen wakes up and immediately cries. He picks up a pamphlet with Hosuh’s face on it.  
RIP Hosuh  
died 2019  
He was an angel.  
He crumples it and cries harder  
“Why do you always leave, Hosuh.”


End file.
